Touching Home Base
by krazykitkat
Summary: "If Danny was any other close friend, what would you do?" (CJ/Danny)


TITLE: Touching Home Base  
AUTHOR: Katrina McDonnell  
EMAIL: mcdonnem@tpg.com.au  
PAIRING: CJ/Danny  
SPOILERS: Holy Night, The Long Goodbye  
RATING: PG-13 (innuendo)  
DISCLAIMER: The West Wing and its characters are the property of   
Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers, and NBC. No Copyright Infringement   
is intended. I will put them back slightly disheveled.   
ARCHIVE: Sure, but please ask first.  
FEEDBACK: Much appreciated.  
ORIGINALLY POSTED: 17 July, 2003.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Having a severe confidence crisis with respect to   
posting, Angie and Kate's loving nagging and begging have pushed me to   
bite the bullet. So thank them if you like it.   
THANKS: To Rhonda for editing and hand-holding; Angie for a child's   
eye view; and Oro for the ultimate sacrifice.  
SUMMARY: "If Danny was any other close friend, what would you do?"   
  
  
  
"That's all for now. I hope to see your bright, eager faces back here late   
this afternoon."   
  
CJ stepped off the stage and handed her briefing folder to Carol. "I'll   
be a few minutes. I want to check on him."  
  
Carol nodded. "He didn't look good."  
  
Danny had disappeared in the middle of the briefing after a tap on the   
shoulder. Five minutes later he'd entered the press room and, instead   
of resuming his seat, walked outside. He hadn't looked her way, but his   
slumped posture was enough to tell her something was very wrong.  
  
He sat on a garden seat facing away from the building, his face cradled   
in his hands.  
  
CJ walked up behind him and gently squeezed his shoulder. "Danny?"  
  
He didn't turn, just raised his head slightly and coughed.  
  
She moved around the seat and sat down next to him. Placing her hand   
over his own clasped hands, she felt the moisture on his skin.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He wouldn't look at her, keeping his gaze locked on their hands. CJ   
raised her other hand to his head and stroked back damp curls.  
  
"Danny, please talk to me."  
  
He coughed again, his voice emerging in a croak. "My sister called.   
Our--our mother had a heart attack."  
  
"Oh, Danny."  
  
"She didn't even make it to the hospital. Dad--" He pursed his lips,   
trying to stop the tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered.  
  
CJ wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him towards her.   
After initial resistance his head came to rest against her collar bone. She   
leant her cheek on the top of his head and slowly rocked.  
  
Her blouse grew damp from his silent tears, his occasional shuddering   
gulp vibrating through her chest. One hand stroked his cheek, the other   
squeezed his hand tight.  
  
"I need to book a flight." Danny pulled away, his voice tinged with   
embarrassment.  
  
"If there's anything I can do--"  
  
"Thanks. I'll be fine." He wouldn't meet her eyes as he rose from the   
seat.  
  
CJ stood quickly, reaching out and grabbing his hand before he could   
walk away. "Call me when you get home. And please let me know the   
details when the funeral's arranged." When he didn't reply, she begged.   
"Please, Danny."  
  
He finally looked directly at her, his eyes filled with tears. "Okay."  
  
Leaning in, she placed a kiss on his rough cheek. She didn't think about   
the next step, she only acted. Her lips brushed across his in a platonic   
kiss. But nothing had ever stayed platonic for long between them.  
  
Their mouths barely opened. It wasn't passionate, even though he'd never   
hidden the passion he felt for her. It wasn't erotic, though arousal stirred   
deep in her belly. It was...intimate, incredibly intimate.  
  
They parted nearly as soon as they began, blushes matching.  
  
"I'll call you."  
  
"Even if you just want to talk, doesn't matter what time." She squeezed   
his hand before letting him go.  
  
Danny nodded and turned, walking back into the briefing room.  
  
She didn't move until he'd disappeared from sight.  
  
***  
  
"Leo wants to see you immediately."  
  
Carol waylaid her as she entered the West Wing.  
  
"Can I talk my coat off first?"  
  
Her assistant shook her head, dark hair swaying. "He said the second you   
arrived." She held out her hands for CJ's bag and umbrella. "Have you   
seen the papers?"  
  
CJ's stomach dropped. "I was in a rush, overslept. Who printed what?"  
  
Carol lowered her voice and shifted closer as they approached Leo's   
office. "There's photos of--"  
  
"What? Carol?" CJ glanced at her and then followed her line of sight,   
meeting Leo's angry eyes.  
  
"In my office now," he growled.  
  
Carol fled, leaving her to enter the lion's den alone. She flinched as the   
door slammed behind them.  
  
Photos--what official photos were due for release? Surely they couldn't   
be a problem. Which of course left the unofficial--and she had no idea   
where to start with them.   
  
"What were you thinking?"  
  
"Leo--"  
  
He thumped his palms down onto his desk. "We told you it couldn't   
happen. Did you think it would be different in a second term? Because   
I'm telling you now, nothing's changed."  
  
"Look, Leo." CJ rubbed her forehead. "I didn't get much sleep last night--"   
What had she said to deserve that glare?  
  
"You're admitting it?"  
  
"Admitting what? I have no idea what you're talking about." Her voice   
rose in frustration.  
  
"You kissed him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Danny."  
  
Photos of her kissing Danny--had to be from Christmas, but why would   
they be a scandal now? "He actually kissed me and I didn't know Santa   
was Danny. Besides, I'm pretty sure the press corps was in on it and that   
was months ago."  
  
"I'm not talking about Christmas."  
  
"Then what are you talking about?"  
  
Leo reached to his side for a newspaper, unfolded it, and dropped it on   
the desk directly in front of her. Photos of her and Danny--  
  
"Oh, God."  
  
"It's true then?"  
  
She glanced up at him. "Yes, Leo. I decided to announce my secret   
affair by kissing Danny outside the press room straight after a briefing.   
I'd considered the podium but we'd already done that."  
  
"CJ," he warned. "This is serious."  
  
"No." CJ stabbed the paper furiously with her index finger. "This is a   
joke and Danny's already got enough to deal with." Leo tried to interrupt   
but she wasn't having it. "Let me finish. I kissed him because he's a   
friend who'd just lost his mother and he needed someone. I'm not going   
to be sorry for being there for a friend."  
  
Leo had the good grace to sound apologetic. "His mother died?"  
  
"He had a phone call during the briefing from his sister." She looked down   
at the photos. "I hope he doesn't know about this, otherwise he's going to   
be worried about me instead of concentrating on himself and his family."  
  
"You're going to get hit at the briefing."  
  
"I'm aware of that, Leo."  
  
They were interrupted by the intercom.  
  
Leo answered. "Yes, Margaret."  
  
"Danny Concannon's on line three. He sounds upset. He says he needs   
to talk to CJ urgently."  
  
CJ winced and swore under her breath.  
  
"Okay." He stepped away from his desk, indicating for CJ to use the   
phone. "Tell him the President and I send our sympathies. I'd also like   
the address so we can send something."  
  
"I've got the address." She picked up the phone, turning so she couldn't   
see Leo. "Danny?"  
  
"CJ? There are photos of us--I'm so sorry. Put Leo on so I can explain--"  
  
"Danny, calm down. Take a deep breath." She continued before he could   
start babbling again. "It's all taken care of, I told Leo about your mother.   
Stop worrying about me."  
  
"The briefing--"  
  
"Will be fine."  
  
"No, it won't." He was calmer talking about his professional sphere.   
"Make a statement before you take questions."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea. It'll make it an issue."  
  
"It'll become an issue when they bring it up in question format. Pre-empt   
them, tell them it was a brief platonic kiss, one friend comforting another   
after his mother died. Take it out of play; don't give them any room to   
move."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes," he replied forcefully. "Katie agrees."  
  
An emotion she didn't want to analyse squeezed her stomach. "You   
spoke to Katie?"  
  
She could hear the grin in his teasing tone. "She only called to tell me   
about the photos."  
  
"I wish she hadn't. You've got enough--" CJ twisted the phone cord   
around her fingers.  
  
"I would've found out sooner or later, and I prefer sooner. Leo chewed   
you out pretty good." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"Anyway, the President and Leo send their condolences." She turned   
and glanced at Leo, receiving the wind up signal in return. "You making   
funeral arrangements today?"  
  
"Yeah. Just waiting for one of my sisters to arrive."  
  
"How many have you got?"  
  
"Six. Poor Dad and I have always been outnumbered."  
  
She smiled. "Good Irish Catholic family."  
  
"Well, I don't know about the good part." His tone changed from joking   
to almost caressing. "Can I call you tonight?"  
  
"Yeah. I have to go."  
  
"Remember what I said. Take it out of play."  
  
"Yes, Sir! Take care of yourself." She wanted to say more, but Leo's   
presence wasn't the only thing stopping her.  
  
"You too." He paused and she thought the call had ended. "CJ?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She replaced the receiver and faced Leo. "He suggested I make a statement   
mentioning his mother's death, shut it down before they can ask questions."  
  
Leo nodded slowly. "Good idea. Work on the wording and run it past   
me before your first briefing. Keep it short, not too pointed."  
  
"Okay." CJ shuffled her feet, unsure whether she'd been dismissed.  
  
Leo moved a stack of files from one side of his desk to the other before   
looking up. "I'll see you at Senior Staff."  
  
She swallowed a sigh of relief. "Okay."  
  
As she reached for the door handle, he spoke again. "Try to avoid using   
the word 'kiss' in the statement."  
  
***  
  
"CJ and Danny, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-OW!"  
  
"I'm pretty sure that's not how you spell it." CJ looked up, her lips set   
in a grim smile.  
  
Josh slouched in her doorway rubbing his arm. "Don't throw things at me."  
  
"Be happy it wasn't a stapler." She wagged her index finger at him. "If   
you start again--"  
  
"I'm finished." He held his hands up in surrender, before taking two steps   
into the room and closing the door behind him. "You do make a cute couple."  
  
She threw a bottle of correction fluid, glancing off the top of his head.   
  
"OW! CJ!"  
  
"Your fault for trying to duck."  
  
Josh walked slowly towards her and sat down in the visitor's chair. "Cease  
fire."  
  
"That's entirely up to you." She propped her chin on folded hands, bent   
elbows resting on the desk.  
  
"I went by the press room. Is he letting you take the flack?" Josh's protective   
streak went into overdrive.  
  
"He's gone home to his parents. His mother died yesterday," she defended   
in a low voice.  
  
Josh creased his forehead in sympathy. "Oh, man. So that's why--does   
he know about the photos?"  
  
"Yeah." CJ shifted, picked up a pen and leant back in her chair. "He called   
while I was in with Leo." The pen flicked between her fingers. "He was   
more worried about me."  
  
Josh smiled. "Well, he does care--" He paused at her glare and wisely   
changed subjects. "Leo bit your head off?"  
  
She nodded. "He calmed down a little once I got a word in edgewise. I   
have to make a statement in the first briefing, mention Danny's mother."  
  
"Take it out of play. Good idea."  
  
"It's Danny's." She sat forward and glanced down at the blank sheet of   
paper on her desk.  
  
"He knows better than anybody what'll shut the press corps down." He   
reached across the desk, placing his hand on hers. "I haven't got anything   
to do for the next twenty minutes. Want some help?"  
  
She met his gaze, the perception and sympathy there bringing tears to   
her own eyes. "You are sweet sometimes, Joshua."  
  
***  
  
CJ stood as she recognised her visitor. "Mrs Bartlet."  
  
"Sit down, CJ. I'm here as Abbey."  
  
CJ sighed internally as Abbey closed the office door and settled on the   
couch. She moved to the front of her desk, turned the visitor's chair   
around and sat down opposite. Might as well get it over and done with.  
  
"Nice photos. You should frame them." A smile played on Abbey's lips.  
  
"His mother died."  
  
"I saw the briefing. Are you going to the funeral?"  
  
CJ's eyes widened and she answered with a firm, "No!"  
  
"It's me you're talking to, CJ. Not Leo."  
  
"I--" It was something she'd been mulling over since she'd talked to   
Danny over the phone the previous night. This was Abbey, her friend,   
always ready with advice. "Should I?"  
  
"He could probably use a friend." Abbey leant forward, resting her chin   
on her clasped hands. "When's the funeral?"  
  
"They're making arrangements today, but Danny thought probably Friday."  
  
"You've got plenty of holiday leave, take some. Maybe stay with him for   
the weekend."  
  
CJ's kneejerk reaction was to defend herself against the implication. "Abbey,   
we're not--"  
  
"Lovers? I guessed that. The President, Chief of Staff and Communications   
Director made sure of it." Abbey rose and strode over to CJ's desk, picking   
up the newspaper. "But you're more than friends. That's no first kiss and   
certainly not platonic." She held the photos up in CJ's line of sight.  
  
"He kissed me at Christmas." CJ stood herself and in a couple of steps was   
beside Abbey, snatching the paper out of her hands.  
  
Abbey gave her a look to let her know she wasn't fooled. "A word of advice,   
CJ. If there is something between you and Danny, don't throw it away."  
  
"There's nothing, Abbey." She forced herself to look the First Lady in   
the eye. "We're just friends."  
  
"And friends do go to funerals to support friends." Abbey glanced at her   
watch and then grabbed CJ's hands. "I've got a meeting. Forget your job,   
conflicts, Leo, Toby and my husband. If Danny was any other close friend,   
what would you do?"  
  
***   
  
She waited until the majority of the crowd entered the church, before   
slipping in and sitting in the back row.  
  
The service combined the Catholic ritual she knew well with many personal   
touches. Kathleen Concannon lived on through the memories shared by   
her loved ones with the congregation.  
  
Danny stepped up to the pulpit to deliver the eulogy. CJ focused totally   
on him, the beautiful words, thick with emotion, flowing from his mouth.   
He looked up at the pews every so often and during one of those glances   
he noticed her. His voice caught momentarily and she nodded in support.  
  
After the service concluded and the family departed, she melted into the   
exodus from the church. The Concannon clan stood together on a grass   
verge to the side of the building, friends milling around them. Danny's   
eyes were trained on the door, searching for her.  
  
He indicated for her to come over. She shook her head slightly and   
attempted to fade into the shrubbery. He said something to a woman,   
CJ assumed one of his sisters, standing next to him, before striding   
over to her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
She held out her hands to grasp his, pulling him close and placing a kiss   
on his cheek. "Hey."   
  
His face crinkled with emotion. "Thank you."  
  
"The service was beautiful, Danny. I feel like I know her." CJ squeezed   
his hands. "The eulogy--"  
  
"Was really hard to write."  
  
"I can imagine."  
  
"The flowers sent by the White House were really appreciated."  
  
"Margaret chose them."  
  
"She has excellent taste."  
  
Silence replaced the awkward conversation, neither sure how to act,   
especially with so many people around and the memory of the photos   
fresh in their minds.  
  
Danny tugged on her hands. "Come and meet my family."  
  
"I don't want to intrude."  
  
"You're not." Understanding the multiple reasons for her hesitance, he   
winked. "I'm not about to announce our engagement."  
  
"I should hope not. You haven't asked me yet." She shook her head at   
his playful smirk. "Don't even think about it."  
  
"You spoil all my fun." His facial expression turned serious. "I want to   
introduce my *friend* to my family. Please."  
  
CJ nodded in acquiescence and allowed him to guide her towards the   
tight knot of people. Halfway there she realised her right hand was still   
clasping his, fingers entwined. For half a second she considered letting   
go, knowing how it could be misinterpreted.  
  
But then he turned, mistook her expression for apprehension and tightened   
his grip in support. She forced a small smile and nod in return, and held on.  
  
"Dad. This is CJ Cregg. CJ, my father, John Concannon."  
  
Danny released his hold and she held out her hand to greet the older man.   
"Mr. Concannon. I wish I were meeting you under better circumstances.   
I'm so sorry about your wife."  
  
He shook her hand and placed his other hand on top. "Please call me   
John. Thank you for coming. I know Danny appreciates it."  
  
She saw Danny in another thirty years in his father; red hair overtaken   
by silver, the years marked into his face, but the eyes -- mischievous   
and young.  
  
"And my sisters," Danny continued, pointing to the four red-headed   
women standing in a semi-circle around their father. "Bridget, Mary   
Margaret, Kate and Megan. Shannon is over there corralling the monsters.   
And Mary Catherine is missing."  
  
"No. She just keeps changing her address to the nearest bathroom."  
  
CJ turned to find a very pregnant woman in her mid-thirties waddling   
towards them.  
  
"Hello, CJ. Call me Cathy, otherwise there's one too many Marys."  
  
"It is a little confusing." CJ smiled. Those eyes were definitely a family   
trait.  
  
"I think mom and dad had run out of names by the time of my surprise   
arrival." Cathy stroked her hands over her belly. "Good case for restricting   
the brood to three."  
  
"And yet you still manage to mix up the two you already have," Megan   
teased. At least CJ assumed she was Megan. "Don't worry, CJ. We answer   
to a general, 'Hey, you.'"  
  
Bridget continued. "Though it was always very funny when mom mixed   
up Danny and Shannon."  
  
"Hey," Danny defended, his ears matching his hair colour. "I couldn't help   
that we had the same haircut."  
  
CJ relaxed in the welcoming atmosphere.  
  
"Dad." Mary Margaret slipped her hand into her father's "We'd better   
go home."  
  
She watched as reality replaced the levity.  
  
Tears muddied the brilliant colour of John's eyes as he turned to her. "I   
hope you'll come back to the house, CJ."  
  
CJ nodded.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"I've got a rental."  
  
Mary Margaret pointed to her brother. "Take Danny for directions."  
  
The group split up and CJ led Danny back to her car. They didn't speak   
until they'd latched their seat belts and CJ had started the engine. Danny   
placed his hand on top of hers on the gear stick.  
  
"Thank you." His eyes were glassy with unshed tears, his voice low. "For   
being here."  
  
"I wouldn't be anywhere else."  
  
***  
  
After mingling for nearly an hour with a houseful of people she didn't   
know, but who thought they knew her, CJ escaped out the back door.  
  
"CJ, come and keep me company," Cathy called from the lawn.  
  
CJ smiled and wandered over, setting her drink and plate down on the   
table and pulling up a seat. "Babysitting?" she queried, watching the   
numerous kids tearing around the backyard.  
  
"Someone has to do it. Plus I needed to put my feet up." Cathy wiggled   
her bare toes, her legs straight out in front of her resting on another seat.   
"You needed to escape?"  
  
"I think I've talked to all your siblings and their husbands, plus a number   
of aunts, uncles, cousins and the odd friend. They all seem like lovely   
people, but it's all a bit--"  
  
"Overwhelming?"  
  
CJ laughed, feeling surprisingly at ease with Danny's youngest sister.   
"Just a little."  
  
"The Concannon Clan are scary enough on their own. Add in the sundries--"   
Cathy turned her attention to a battle between two of the children. "Timothy   
and Matthew, put those sticks down right this minute." Brushing a red curl   
that had escaped from a loosening topknot away from her mouth, she continued   
in a quieter voice, "My boyfriend nearly ran away the first time I brought him   
home. Made the mistake of choosing a family gathering to make introductions.   
But he's still here."  
  
"We're not--Danny and I are just friends." She could hear her increasing   
lack of conviction in that statement.  
  
Cathy picked up on it, her eyebrows lifting in a very good impression of   
her brother. "Danny told me about the conflict of interest problems."  
  
"I didn't think he recognised they existed. I've been warned a number of   
times and the reaction to those photos--" CJ shook her head, amazed she   
was opening up to this woman she barely knew. "You're as bad as Danny."  
  
Cathy grinned, shallow dimples appearing. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Making me talk about whatever's bothering me. He gets under--he has   
this way of getting at me. And now you're doing it." CJ pointed at her in   
mock anger.   
  
"It's the Concannon charm. Don't even think about it, Matthew. And   
Timothy, if you end up dead your mother is going to kill you."  
  
CJ snorted as she attempted to cover a laugh. "I guess it's what makes   
him a good reporter. He's intuitive, knows the right questions to ask."  
  
"He's also a good listener." Cathy smiled in memory. "He's always been   
the one I came to when I had problems. Most of my friends wanted to   
marry him. I've never seen another nineteen year old so patient with a   
bunch of love-struck ten year olds. He didn't dismiss them or make them   
feel stupid."  
  
"Strange no-one's snapped him up."  
  
"A few came close, but he was waiting for the right one."  
  
The certainty in Cathy's tone left CJ in no doubt of her meaning. "Cathy,   
it's not--"   
  
"Mommy." A small girl with long red curls slammed into Cathy's legs.  
  
"Don't break Mommy, Becca." Cathy took hold of her arm, pulling her   
daughter close as she swung her feet to the ground. "Say hello to CJ. She's   
Uncle Danny's friend."  
  
In a typical small child response, Becca tried to hide behind her mother   
and whispered loudly in her ear, "Matthew threw my plane into the tree.   
It's stuck."  
  
CJ glanced over to the tree in question before turning her attention to the   
child. "Do you want me to help you get it down?"  
  
Big blue eyes peered around Cathy's arm. "I'm not tall enough."  
  
"I'm not tall enough either, but if I lift you up we might be. Do you want   
to try?"  
  
Cathy prodded her daughter in CJ's direction as CJ stood.  
  
Becca's eyes widened. "You're big...as big as a giant."  
  
CJ met Cathy's amused expression. "Not quite." She held out her hand.   
"Show me where your plane's stuck."  
  
With hesitant steps, Becca approached, and CJ squatted down to her level.  
  
"CJ is a funny name."  
  
"Yes, it is. My real name is Claudia Jean, but my friends call me CJ."  
  
"My real name is Rebecca Louise Martin." Becca then asked hesitantly,   
"Can I be your friend?"  
  
"Of course. Can I call you Becca?"  
  
With a big smile, Becca nodded and placed her hand in CJ's.  
  
"How about you ride on my shoulders so you'll be tall enough to get   
your plane?"  
  
"I got it," Becca squealed from her perch on CJ's shoulders.  
  
CJ squeezed the little girl's legs. "Good. Hold on." She turned slowly   
so as to not throw Becca off balance, and found a familiar face.  
  
"Uncle Danny. CJ helped me get my plane down. She is a giant."  
  
Danny smirked at the statement. "I saw. You're a lucky girl CJ was here   
to help you."   
  
CJ felt as well as heard the giggle from the small body resting against   
the back of her head. "I'm taller than you, Uncle Danny."  
  
"Well we can't have that. You have to be thirty before you're allowed to   
be taller than me."  
  
CJ bent her knees so Danny could lift Becca off her shoulders. The little   
girl clasped her arms tightly around Danny's neck as she settled on his hip.  
  
"How's my Becca?" He grabbed her hand and rubbed the palm across   
his beard.  
  
Becca squealed and giggled in delight. "Don't!"  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Okay, I won't stop."  
  
It was obviously an old game between them with each knowing their   
lines off by heart.  
  
After ending with a cuddle, Becca looked between CJ and Danny several   
times before asking CJ, "Are you thirty?"  
  
CJ swallowed a laugh. "Yes, I am."  
  
"I want to be tall like you when I'm thirty." Becca turned back to Danny.   
"Can I go play with my plane?"  
  
"Of course. What do you say to CJ?"  
  
"Thank you, CJ." She leant over and placed a sloppy kiss on CJ's cheek.  
  
"That's all right, Sweetheart." She watched her scamper off to join the   
other children. "Where's Cathy?"  
  
"Mingling inside. You've made some friends." The smile didn't reach his   
eyes.  
  
CJ grasped his hand and replied in a low voice, "I've been told it's the   
Concannon charm." Her other hand brushed his cheek.  
  
The physical contact weakened the barriers holding back his grief. He   
blinked furiously.  
  
She pressed her palm against his cheek and leaned her head in towards   
him. "It's okay."  
  
A scream from Becca made him pull away abruptly.  
  
"Matthew," he shouted as he stalked over to the children. "Give the plane   
back to your sister."  
  
At his niece's request, he joined in her game.  
  
***  
  
CJ noticed the house was emptying and glanced at her watch. She needed   
to find a motel room; she hated driving around unfamiliar places in the   
dark.  
  
"Can anyone recommend a decent motel?" she asked several of the Concannon   
sisters standing near her.  
  
Danny's father overheard. "You can stay with us."  
  
"I can't impose like that, John. Your family--"  
  
"I've only got Danny and Kate staying here. There's a spare bedroom."   
He took her hands and continued in a fatherly tone, "I'm not going to take   
no for an answer."  
  
Like his son, he was hard to resist. "Thank you. This is really lovely of   
you."  
  
"Nonsense." He searched the room. "Where's Danny?"  
  
"Here, Pop." Danny walked towards them cradling a sleepy Becca.  
  
John held out his arms to take his granddaughter. "Go and help CJ with   
her bags."  
  
Neither spoke until they reached CJ's rental.  
  
"I'm sorry, Danny. I should've left earlier."  
  
"You're not imposing. He likes you."  
  
CJ opened the car door and reached in for her overnight bag. "Still, this   
is family time." His reply was muffled. "What?" she asked as she pulled   
her bag out and closed the door.  
  
He took the bag from her and leaned against the car. "I think he wants   
someone he can talk to about things other than Mom." Danny stared at   
her. "Does Leo know you're here?"  
  
CJ looked away. "He's probably guessed and after the photos..."  
  
"Hey, we're chaperoned and our bedrooms are at opposite ends of the   
corridor, so I should be safe from your nefarious ways."  
  
She thumped him in the arm. "I'm not about to jump you."  
  
"I wouldn't complain if you did." He lifted his eyebrows in question.   
"Should I call Leo and assure him our virginities are safe?"  
  
"Okay. I'm overreacting."  
  
Danny slipped his free hand into hers and pulled her towards him. "Thank   
you for being here."  
  
"You've already said that," she replied quietly, brushing a stray curl behind   
his ear. "Besides, this is what friends do."  
  
"Still, you didn't have to come."  
  
His eyes locked with hers, drawing her in. Their lips met in a replay of the   
kiss outside the briefing room. This time the attraction took over.  
  
She tasted chocolate cake on his tongue; heard the thud of her dropped bag   
as his hands moved to her hips. Her breasts pressed against his chest, his   
hand trailing up her spine. He ended the kiss with a nip.  
  
CJ tilted her head back and smiled. "You sure our virginities are safe?"  
  
"Only if we keep these apart." Danny placed a hand on either side of her   
waist and pushed her lower body away. "We'd better get back inside before   
they think you've taken advantage of me."  
  
CJ stepped back and bent down to pick up her bag. "Sorry to break it to   
you, Danny, but your sisters aren't fooled by your innocence act."   
  
***  
  
A quiet dinner of left-over sandwiches and cake followed the departure   
of the majority of the family. When conversation became stilted CJ   
decided to retire early, leaving Danny with his father and sister. Grieving   
required its family only time.  
  
She must've fallen asleep quickly. The next time she looked at the clock   
was just after midnight. Needing a drink, she pulled on her robe and walked   
quietly downstairs to the kitchen. She sipped the water, spluttering as a   
figure moved out on the porch startling her.  
  
"CJ?"  
  
Coughing, she opened the back door and stepped outside. "Sorry, I didn't   
know anyone was down here."  
  
Danny looked up at her from his seat on the top porch step. "Choke quietly."  
  
"I'm trying," she whispered, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Sorry if I woke you." His gaze returned to the dark backyard.  
  
She shrugged. "I was thirsty."  
  
Bottled up grief manifested itself in his defensive posture. She placed her   
hand over his. He briefly glanced down at them resting on his knee.  
  
"You're like your dad."  
  
No reaction.  
  
"Who's the most like your mom?"  
  
His flinch and the tightening of the muscles in the back of his hand at the   
mention almost made her stop. But she knew from experience the need for   
continual release. The more it built up, the more it hurt when the wall finally   
burst. She'd talk for both of them until he was ready.  
  
"Megan looks most like her. At least I think it's Megan. I don't know how   
your parents kept you all straight. Mary Margaret's the eldest, right?"  
  
A barely discernible nod.   
  
"Let's see what I remember. She's married to Paul and they have three   
adult children and five grandkids." CJ counted the sisters off on her   
free hand. "Then Bridget who's married to Michael and they run an   
interior design business. Megan is divorced with two kids." She paused.   
"Is it Shannon or Kate next?"  
  
"Kate."  
  
"Okay. Kate is a lawyer in San Diego. Shannon and--" She deliberately   
stalled and waited for his prompt.  
  
"Mario."  
  
"Bet she was relieved to change her surname," CJ joked. "They've got four   
kids, the eldest three teenagers. Then you, and last, but most definitely not   
least, Cathy, married to Alan, with Matthew, Becca and a new one soon."   
She squeezed his hand. "How's that for memory? I think I deserve a kiss."  
  
Danny didn't reply or move.  
  
"Or at least a gold star." She swung her legs sidewards, bumping his   
knees with hers.  
  
He shook off her hand and stood. "I'm going to bed." His voice was   
flat and he avoided her eyes as he escaped inside.  
  
CJ dropped her head to her knees. Maybe she should've followed his   
lead and just sat silently.  
  
A shiver convinced her to mull somewhere warmer. She stopped briefly   
outside her bedroom before continuing down the hallway. Quietly opening   
his door, she stole inside, slipped off her robe, and crawled into the vacant   
side of the bed before she could talk herself out of it.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Danny shifted to face her, his breath warm   
on her skin.  
  
"I'm taking a leaf out of your book. I'm going to bug you until you open   
up."  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
He tried to roll away but she grabbed his shoulder. Since he couldn't   
see her face, she made sure her tone was firm. "No. I'm going to be   
here when you're ready to talk, cry or whatever."  
  
"CJ..."  
  
"Don't bother arguing with me, Danny." Lying her head down on the   
pillow facing him, she placed the palm of her hand on his cheek and   
stroked his skin with her thumb. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Close enough to feel, as well as hear, the hitch in his breathing, she shifted   
her body even closer, jumping slightly at the contact with his cold feet. The   
stroking continued as she leaned her forehead against his.  
  
"She..." Barely a whisper. "When I was a kid and couldn't sleep." He   
held her hand tight against his face. "She used to do this."   
  
He broke.  
  
CJ slipped her arm under his body and around his back, pulling him against   
her. She kissed him on the forehead before he buried his face in her shoulder,   
her hand sliding to the back of his head. He encircled her waist with his arms.   
  
When they'd settled into a comfortable position she started to rock, his   
tears soaking through her pajama top.   
  
***  
  
Something was different.  
  
Something was holding her down...something heavy...warm...squashing   
her left breast. Get it off! She was flat enough.  
  
Forcing her eyes open, she lifted her head slightly.  
  
Red curls resting on her chest.  
  
Her head fell back onto the pillow and she closed her eyes in relief.  
  
Only Danny.  
  
Hell.  
  
Eyes wide open.  
  
Danny.  
  
Danny's bed.  
  
Danny's head on her breast.  
  
Danny's arms around her waist.  
  
Danny's body pressed against the side of hers.  
  
She'd spent the night with Danny.  
  
"Hey."  
  
She'd been too caught up in her panic to realise he'd woken up and was   
looming over her.  
  
Plastering on a smile that felt more like a grimace, she met his gaze. "Hello."  
  
His was definitely a grimace. "Would you mind lifting? You're lying on   
my arm and I kinda can't feel it."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
After retrieving his limb Danny rolled onto his back, mimicing her position.  
  
CJ stared at the ceiling, wondering whether to run or stay.  
  
"So...we slept together."  
  
"In the literal sense." She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him   
or reassure herself.  
  
"And we didn't do anything." He emphasised the 'anything'.  
  
"Except sleep." She closed her eyes tight. Shut up, CJ.  
  
The bed sagged as he shifted.   
  
"That's never happened to me before."  
  
"You haven't 'just' slept with someone before?" She opened her eyes   
and turned her head, finding him propped up on his elbow. His facial   
expression told her they were going to have this conversation no matter   
how much she tried to avoid it. With a deep breath, she gave in. "Me   
neither. Do you think there's something wrong with us?"  
  
Danny grinned. "You mean apart from the obvious?" He grabbed her   
hand before she could thump him and placed a kiss on her palm. "It's   
not that I didn't want to, I just didn't think about it."  
  
"You had more important things on your mind."  
  
"Yeah, but usually he--" Danny flushed. "He has a mind of his own."  
  
"I must be losing my appeal."  
  
"Maybe it's because we've danced around the subject for so long without   
actually doing anything."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "So we've forgotten how to do anything beyond   
kissing?"  
  
"Sad, isn't it."  
  
"Very." She paused for a moment. "Maybe we're broken."  
  
"Nah," Danny countered quickly. "Just rusty."  
  
"How long since you've been serviced?"  
  
He choked and dropped her hand. "CJ?"  
  
The words spilled out before she could think, let alone stop them. "We   
could give each other a once-over, just so we know everything works.   
Purely for informational purposes."  
  
She never thought she'd be able to shock Danny. But his eyes bulged out   
of his head and his chin rested on the mattress. A few indistinct sounds   
issued from his throat.  
  
"Danny?"  
  
To hell with it. She was sick of following the rules and flying solo. Seize   
the opportunity.  
  
She had him flat on his back within seconds.  
  
***  
  
The results were coming in quickly. Definitely not broken.  
  
"I'm putting my hand right here."  
  
CJ blinked. "There?" She moved his hand slightly north. "How about   
here instead?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What do you mean, 'oh'?"  
  
"The other place was no good?" His entire face crinkled in a combination   
of embarrassment and consternation. "No one's ever complained before."  
  
"Are you saying I'm abnormal?" She lifted her eyebrows, daring him.  
  
"N-no, no! It's just disconcerting to know how many women have been   
humouring me and for how long."  
  
"That really shouldn't be a surprise. Now get a move on before my engine   
stops. It's been idling too long."  
  
***  
  
"The dipstick feels ready."  
  
"Would you prefer your oil levels to be checked from above or below?"  
  
"I like the mechanic under my chassis."  
  
"Okie dokie."  
  
Bang on the door. "Breakfast in twenty minutes, Danny."  
  
"Right, Dad."  
  
CJ held her breath as the footsteps faded away, before collapsing in laughter.  
  
"I've lost the dipstick," Danny squeaked.  
  
She tried to muffle her hysterics in the pillow under his head.  
  
"This isn't funny."  
  
"Yes, it is." She raised her head from its position against his neck and   
kissed his pout.  
  
"More of that and I should be able to find it again."  
  
"No." Another kiss and she rolled off him. "Breakfast will get cold."  
  
She felt his gaze roaming over her exposed skin as she retrieved her   
pajamas and quickly dressed. After pulling on her robe, she leaned   
over the bed for one last kiss. "We're not broken."  
  
"How can you be sure?" His hand clasped the back of her head, keeping   
their lips in contact. "We didn't finish the inspection. There may be   
problems with the final stages. Stalling, back firing, not enough lubrication?"  
  
"I can assure you lubrication isn't a problem, but backfiring sounds a little   
painful."  
  
He grabbed her around the waist, pulling her down onto the bed. "We've   
got twenty minutes." His hands were already stroking bare skin.  
  
She gave into her body's insistence and pulled down the bed covers before   
straddling him.  
  
After several minutes of heated kissing and friction, CJ whispered, "I think   
I found the dipstick."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
She reached down between their bodies. "This it?"  
  
He moaned in response.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." She kissed him and sat up, rubbing her pajama-clad   
groin against the rediscovered tool.  
  
"You've got too many clothes on," Danny groaned.  
  
CJ slowly undid the buttons on her pajama top, his eyes inspecting each   
inch of uncovered skin. Before shrugging it off completely, she queried,   
"You have got condoms?"  
  
He winced, flinging his hands over his face and muttering a four letter   
word.  
  
Cringing herself, she whispered, "Sorry, but no," and crawled off him.   
She pulled the bed covers back up his body and quickly buttoned her top.   
"I'm dressed."  
  
"I'm sorry, CJ." He looked up at her, his face red with embarrassment   
and interrupted arousal. "I wasn't exactly expecting any--"  
  
"I know." She pointed to the door. "I have to go."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She stood still, biting her lip, caught between her body's desire to throw   
caution to the wind and her rational brain.  
  
"You'd better go, CJ."  
  
It was enough to kick her brain into gear. She nodded and didn't look   
back. Out in the hallway, she closed the door quietly and turned.  
  
"Kate!"  
  
Danny's sister stood outside the next bedroom door.  
  
"Good morning, CJ."  
  
"Yeah. I--" CJ found herself uncharacteristically tongue-tied. Pointing   
to the bedroom she'd just exited, she mumbled, "I didn't--it's not what it   
looks like."  
  
The expression on Kate's face was eerily similar to the one Danny got   
when he wasn't buying the story she was spinning.  
  
She felt her cheeks growing warm. "Nothing--we didn't--" Stop digging.   
Straightening to her full height, CJ smiled and walked quickly past Kate   
to her own bedroom. Before entering, she glanced back and in a steady   
voice said, "See you at breakfast."  
  
Kate just grinned and shook her head.  
  
CJ fell onto the bed and buried her head under the pillows, cursing her   
sudden reversion to a teenage girl.  
  
***  
  
Game face on.  
  
Danny's father looked up as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, CJ. Hope you slept well."  
  
"Good morning, John." She headed straight for the coffee. "I did, thank   
you. Kate."  
  
"CJ. You didn't run into my brother up there."  
  
Don't react. "I think I heard him in the bathroom." Cold shower no doubt.  
  
"Danny's always been very hard to get out of bed in the morning. That's   
why I gave him twenty minutes warning." John handed her a plate as she   
sat down. "What would you like?"  
  
CJ knew Kate was grinning and it took a little effort not to start laughing   
herself. "Toast would be fine."  
  
"I'm about to cook some eggs. Would you like some?" John stood and   
walked over to the fridge.  
  
"Thanks. Just the one."  
  
"Danny!" he yelled.  
  
A muffled voice answered from upstairs. "Coming."  
  
"Eggs?"  
  
"Two."  
  
Kate handed her the Washington Post and she'd scanned the front page   
by the time Danny arrived.  
  
"Morning all."  
  
CJ looked around as she felt Danny's hand on her shoulder, only to be   
surprised with a kiss on the lips.  
  
He grinned at her confused glare. "The world still where you left it?"  
  
"Josh hasn't briefed." She turned back to the paper, trying to find her   
equilibrium. "Though I think they threw out a couple of stories we didn't   
want in the trash."  
  
"Watch the toast please, Danny," John requested from his position at the   
stove.  
  
She relaxed slightly at the loss of Danny's touch. Maybe if they were   
alone...hell, if they were alone they'd have already made lo--had sex,   
even without the condoms. But here, with his family...she liked them   
a lot, but she felt a weight of expectation, expectation that couldn't be   
realised.  
  
Kate caught her attention and mouthed, "Nothing?"  
  
CJ blushed and hid behind the paper. Maybe she was leading him on.   
She should've insisted on staying at a motel.  
  
Breakfast was just about finished when John asked, "So, what are you   
and CJ up to today?"  
  
Danny nearly sprayed a mouthful of coffee across the table, managing   
to just hold it in and choke instead. Kate slapped him on the back.  
  
"I've got a flight home at five," CJ replied, battling a smile.  
  
***  
  
"Everybody disembark for the last stop on 'Danny's Formative Years -   
The Guided Tour'," he quipped as he parked under a tree.  
  
"Let me guess. Your favourite make-out spot?"  
  
Danny set the car alarm, after retrieving a picnic blanket from the trunk,   
and held out his hand. "You insinuating I brought you here for nefarious   
reasons?"  
  
"You didn't?" Their fingers entwined. "Maybe you are broken."  
  
He led her onto a dirt path winding through the trees. "We used to have   
family picnics here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Then when I got a car..."  
  
The path ended near the bank of a fast flowing stream. Danny pulled   
her over to a grassy spot in the sun where he spread out the blanket.  
  
She reclined back on her elbows, legs outstretched. "It's beautiful."  
  
When he didn't reply she glanced over at him. His knees were drawn up   
to his chest, his eyes focussed on the water. At least she assumed so; she   
couldn't tell from her position and he was hiding behind sunglasses.  
  
"Hey." She reached her hand out to rub his back. The muscles were tight   
beneath her fingertips. Sitting up, she leaned her chin on his shoulder. "It   
doesn't just go away after the funeral. Places, smells, something someone   
says; they can remind you even years later and the grief hits hard." His   
head came to rest against hers. "Don't let it bottle up. Cry when you want   
to, when you need to."  
  
He shuddered with a sob and CJ wound her arms around him, her hands   
clasped on his far arm. "Let it go, Danny."   
  
***  
  
They lay on the blanket, Danny's head resting on his jacket and her head   
on his chest as her fingers splayed over his heart. One arm encircled her   
waist holding her against his body; his other hand overlaid hers.  
  
Quiet. Only the breeze rustling the leaves, the gurgle of water and a few   
birds chattering.  
  
The warmth from the morning sun and his body lulled her into a state of   
languor. The rise and fall of his chest was even and slow, probably dozing.   
He needed it.  
  
"CJ?" Hand squeezed. "You awake?"  
  
"Mmmm." Had she been asleep? The angle of the sun seemed to have   
changed. "I'm not sure."  
  
"We're making a habit of sleeping together."  
  
She chuckled before sitting up and stretching out her arms. Danny rubbed   
the small of her back. Rising to her knees, she turned to face him and briefly   
considered straddling him. Too dangerous.  
  
Instead she placed her knee between his legs and lay her lower body on   
his. Probably not any safer. She rested her elbows on either side of his   
head, propping up her chin with her hands.  
  
Danny looked up at her. "Thank you. For yesterday, last night, now."  
  
"I know it's a cliche, but it does get easier."  
  
"Your parents?"  
  
This was his time to mourn; she didn't feel right discussing her own loss.  
  
"CJ, look at me. I want to know."  
  
His facial expression told her he wasn't going to let it go.  
  
"My mom."  
  
"When?"  
  
She had to think for a moment. "Over fifteen years now. Cancer. Breast   
cancer," answering the next question before he could ask.  
  
"Family history?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Worry lines creased his forehead. "Are you--"  
  
"I'm fine. I get checked regularly," she reassured him. "I still sometimes..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Her teeth worried her lip until he brushed his knuckles across her cheek. "I   
pick up the phone to call her about something that happened or just to hear   
her voice."  
  
"You've still got your father."  
  
"Not for much longer," she whispered, screwing her eyes tight in an   
attempt to hold back the tears. "He's going to die but we won't be able   
to bury him, maybe for years. And part of me is hoping for a heart   
attack or--"   
  
Her eyes flew open in horror as she scrambled to sit up. "Shit! Oh,   
Danny. Oh, God. I-I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry, so sorry."  
  
Legs tangled in her haste. His body rolled and pinned her down. His   
mouth swallowed her mantra.  
  
"I'm sorry," she repeated when he raised his head.  
  
He placed his fingertips on her lips. "Stop. You don't need to apologise."  
  
"But--"  
  
"CJ. Don't. As much as I wish she were still here, the way she--that's   
the way I'd want to go. The shock for us is--" He broke her gaze. "It's   
the worst thing. But I never wanted to watch her fade away."  
  
CJ clasped her hands at the back of his head and pulled him back down   
to her mouth, whispering, "Enough talking."  
  
Shirts pulled out.  
  
Hands on skin.  
  
Parted legs.  
  
Denim against denim.  
  
Broken kiss.  
  
"We have to stop now," Danny gasped, wincing as he gingerly rolled off   
her and onto his back.  
  
She barely had enough breath to form the word. "Why?"  
  
"I still haven't got any condoms."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
"It was in my bed." He turned his head to her in confusion.  
  
She slipped her fingers into her jeans' pocket and retrieved a small foil   
square, holding it aloft.  
  
Danny grabbed it. "Did you have this earlier?" he asked accusingly.  
  
She twisted to sit up. "Kate gave it to me before we left the house."  
  
"My sister Kate?"  
  
"I think she's the only Kate staying at your father's."  
  
He stared at the packet. "What's she doing with condoms?"  
  
CJ slapped him on the arm. "Hopefully the same thing we're about to   
do."  
  
"Which is?" He couldn't hide the mischief in his eyes.  
  
She decided to show rather than tell. Placing her palms flat on his shoulders   
for balance, she straddled his hips and began to grind against his straining   
pants. His hands cupped her breasts and as she leaned into them he flicked   
her nipples through the material.  
  
"Danny?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How popular is this place?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can we risk it here?"  
  
He groaned. "I don't think I can hold out for much longer."  
  
"Neither can I, but if we get caught..." She stifled a whimper as he   
withdrew his hands from her breasts and grabbed her hips to stop the   
movement.  
  
"There's a more secluded spot up the bank and into the trees. We'd be   
able to hear anyone coming."  
  
CJ snorted. "I'm hoping we'll be the only ones." With an effort she   
stood and held out her hand to help him up, before retrieving the blanket.   
"Lead on, Cowboy."  
  
"Just back here. I found this spot after a few commando missions by   
my sisters ruined my dates. Megan, Kate and Shannon were--" Danny   
stopped abruptly.  
  
CJ nearly ran into the back of him. "Is this it?"  
  
He turned to her, holding up the condom. "What did Kate say when she   
gave you this?"  
  
"You think your sisters are waiting out there, ready to interrupt us at a   
vital moment?"  
  
"It wouldn't be the first time."  
  
"Daniel." She trailed her hand down his chest. "I'm close to stalling."   
  
He snapped out of the reminiscences and asked seriously, "Are you sure   
about this?"  
  
She unzipped his jeans.  
  
***   
  
"Batter up!"  
  
From her position as short stop, CJ watched Danny step to the plate. Time   
to get him back for his earlier comment.  
  
Whack.  
  
The ball landed in the area of her initial fielding assignment, right next to   
the fish pond. She'd given Cathy's son, Matthew, five dollars to trade with  
her. She knew better than to get that close to a body of water.   
  
Matthew scrambled for the ball as Danny started running.  
  
Keeping an eye on Matthew's progress, CJ moved forward as Danny rounded   
second base.  
  
"Two home runs in a couple of hours," she whispered for his ears only. "You   
are good."  
  
It was enough to make him slow and shift his attention to her. "I thought   
we were using car analogies?"  
  
She waved him onto third, but he kept glancing back at her and misjudged   
his run for home.  
  
"You're out!" John cried.  
  
"Interference from the short stop," Danny complained, pointing at her.  
  
She held up her hands. "What did I do?"  
  
"Yes, Son. What did she do?"  
  
"She distracted me." Danny's face flushed a deep red.  
  
"Don't blame me if you can't keep your mind on the ball," CJ countered.   
"Fishboy."  
  
He glared at several of the fielders trying to muffle their laughter, before   
addressing her. "That was payback for the fatal attraction to water comment   
when you changed positions."  
  
CJ just smiled.  
  
"You're still out, Danny," John informed him.  
  
She enjoyed the view of the jeans moulded to his butt as he stalked back   
to the verandah and then turned her attention to the next batter. Their pitcher,   
who happened to be Kate, caught her eye and winked. CJ felt her own face   
grow hot.  
  
***  
  
A small body plopped itself in her lap seconds after she sat down on the   
verandah for her team's turn at bat.  
  
"Becca," Cathy's voice came from the chair behind her. "Leave CJ alone."  
  
CJ hugged the child, Becca's back leaning against her chest. "She's all   
right." Twisting slightly so she could see Cathy and watch the game, she   
quipped, "How are you coping with the excitement?"  
  
"I think you batting is going to be the highlight."  
  
CJ glanced out at the lawn to see Danny warming up his pitcher's arm.   
"He's going to get me back, isn't he?"  
  
"Probably." Cathy chuckled. "You two are entertaining to watch. What   
did you say to him?"  
  
CJ covered Becca's ears. "Just something about a home run."  
  
"Another one?"  
  
CJ hid her embarrassment with a cough. "What's the time?"  
  
"Just after two. When do you have to leave?"  
  
"Around four."  
  
"You are going away?" Becca's bottom lip quivered as she tilted her   
head back to look at CJ. "I want you to stay."  
  
"I have to go home, Sweetie." She brushed the girl's fringe out of her   
eyes.  
  
"Where is home?"  
  
"Washington, D.C.."  
  
A smile appeared. "My Uncle Danny lives in Washington, D.C.."  
  
"Yes, he does."  
  
"You live with my Uncle Danny?"  
  
Cathy muffled a laugh. "I think she's going to be a reporter."  
  
"She's not afraid to ask the hard questions." CJ smiled at Cathy before   
turning her attention back to the child. "No, Becca. I live by myself."  
  
"Cos you live with my Uncle Danny and then you could be my Auntie   
CJ."  
  
"Look." CJ pointed, trying to distract her from the topic. "Let's watch   
your Uncle Danny."  
  
It was enough, with Becca clapping after each pitch.  
  
"He's good," CJ commented to Cathy.  
  
"He used to play semi-pro, nearly turned pro."  
  
CJ turned in surprise. "Really?"  
  
"He injured his shoulder just before try-outs and never got back to top   
form. Jenny, Megan's daughter," Cathy pointed to the young woman   
on first base, "is playing pro. She's got a good chance of making the   
national team."  
  
"You're a real baseball family."  
  
"Mom adored it. Her father played at state level and she grew up around   
it." Cathy smiled wistfully. "She'd love that we're playing today."  
  
CJ reached up to squeeze Cathy's hand. "I wish I'd known her."  
  
"She wanted to meet the woman her son was smitten with."  
  
Cheeks burning, she attempted to hide her reaction by burying her face   
in Becca's hair.  
  
But the child's attention had been captured by the new word. "Mommy,   
what does smithin mean?"  
  
"Smitten means you really like somebody." Cathy's tone was teasing.  
  
Becca twisted in CJ's lap and encircled her neck with little arms. Nose   
to nose, Becca stage-whispered, "I do smithin you."  
  
"I do smitten you too, Sweetie."  
  
"Batter up!"  
  
Cathy tapped her on the shoulder. "That's you."  
  
CJ looked out at the game to find Danny grinning inanely at her. "I can   
pass, can't I?"  
  
***  
  
She folded the pajamas and placed them in her bag.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
She didn't turn. "I think I've got a bruise on my hip."  
  
"Want me to kiss it better?"  
  
Suddenly behind her, he ran his hands down her arms and nuzzled the   
side of her neck.  
  
"The catcher was right there. And since when has tackling been part   
of baseball?" she complained.  
  
His arms around her waist, pulling her back.  
  
"I was tagging you."  
  
She rubbed her backside against him, getting the response she wanted.   
"I think you just wanted to be on top."  
  
One hand on her breast, the other between her legs. "Is that little square   
what I think it is?"  
  
CJ glanced at the packet in the middle of the bed. "I think Kate left me   
a going away gift."  
  
"It'd be rude if we didn't make use of it."  
  
"Who said anything about we?" She moaned as he rolled her nipple between   
his thumb and forefinger. "Your family is downstairs."  
  
"They're the ones who told me to come up and help you."  
  
"You didn't come up on your own accord?"  
  
"I was. Just trying to be a little less obvious about it."  
  
"You still coming?"  
  
"If you keep doing that."  
  
"CJ! I drew you a picture to take home."  
  
Bodies sprang apart as Becca ran into the room.  
  
CJ squatted down to her level. "That's lovely of you, Sweetie." She   
glanced back to the bed and had to stifle a laugh at the image of a scarlet   
Danny with a pillow clenched over his lap.  
  
"Rebecca." The thud of footsteps on the stairs. "You can give it to CJ   
when she's leaving."  
  
Cathy appeared in the doorway and promptly choked on a giggle.  
  
"It's not funny, Mary Catherine," Danny growled through gritted teeth.  
  
"It really is." Cathy crossed to Becca and CJ. "How about you work on   
your picture and then you can give it to CJ when she leaves."  
  
Becca looked to CJ for approval.  
  
CJ pointed at the paper in the little girl's hand. "You are so good at drawing,   
I'd love some more to take home."  
  
Becca grinned. "I will draw you lots more."  
  
Cathy grabbed the child's free hand. "Let's leave CJ and Uncle Danny   
alone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
CJ smiled as she followed the mother and daughter to the door, wondering   
how Cathy was going to answer.  
  
"I'll explain when you're older."  
  
"When I'm thirty? I'm going to be as tall as CJ when I'm thirty."  
  
"Yes, when you're thirty. Downstairs now." Cathy waited until Becca   
was out of earshot. "I'll barricade the stairs for the next fifteen minutes.   
That long enough?"  
  
She glanced back at the bed. "I'm not sure. Might be a lost cause."  
  
"I'll leave you to it." Cathy pulled the door closed as she left.  
  
CJ took two steps towards the dejected hulk perched on the edge of the   
bed. "You still coming?"  
  
He shook his head. "Never again."  
  
"We've only got fifteen minutes."  
  
"I need a few hours of therapy first."  
  
After blowing a sigh through her pursed lips, CJ pulled her t-shirt off   
over her head and dropped it to the floor. "This help?"  
  
"Not really." But his attention was focussed on her exposed skin.  
  
Jeans were shed next. "How about now?"  
  
"Getting there."  
  
Not wanting to waste any more time, CJ ripped the pillow off his lap and   
shoved him back onto the bed before straddling his hips. "Stop playing me."  
  
"I thought you liked playing. And you're right." He raised his leg to   
unbalance her and rolled them over, rubbing his denim-clad groin against   
her panties. "I do want to be on top."  
  
***  
  
"I have to get dressed."  
  
Danny grabbed her arm as she sat up, pulling her back down on top of   
him. "Postpone your flight until tomorrow. I'll splurge on a box of   
condoms."  
  
She laughed. "As tempting as that sounds--"  
  
His mouth cut her off.  
  
"Ah." CJ broke the kiss and grimaced, grabbing the hand exploring between   
her legs.  
  
"What?"  
  
She raised herself on her elbow so she could look at him. "I'm a little sore."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
Stroking her fingers across his face, she quietly said, "Your family needs   
time together. You can't do that with an outsider here."  
  
"You're not an outsider." He blinked away the tears that had broken the   
surface.  
  
CJ leaned down and kissed him again. Not a sexual kiss, but one of tenderness,   
support and understanding. Resting her forehead against his, she whispered,   
"Call me if you need to talk. But I shouldn't be here." Another kiss before   
she forced herself from the bed.  
  
Danny rolled onto his side and watched her dress. "You're so beautiful."  
  
She smiled shyly and then shook her head. She was too old to be reacting   
like a virginal schoolgirl. As she buttoned her jeans, she asked, "How   
long are you staying?"  
  
"Probably another week. Kate has to go home tomorrow." He rubbed   
his hand across his beard.  
  
CJ sat down on the bed to pull on her socks and shoes. "Don't stay too   
long. I know you want to be here for him, but he needs time to grieve   
by himself." Fully dressed, she squeezed his hand lying next to her on   
the mattress.  
  
Danny raised her hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles. "Go and say   
goodbye. I'll bring your bag down in a few minutes."  
  
***  
  
"And I left my bestest for last." CJ sat down on the couch and pulled   
Becca onto her lap.  
  
The child giggled and handed CJ her picture.  
  
"This is beautiful, Becca. Thank you."  
  
"That's you." She pointed at an extra tall figure. "And me on your shoulders.   
And my plane in the tree."  
  
CJ pointed to another figure with a head and face covered in red. "And   
who's this?"  
  
"Uncle Danny. He does smithin you but I couldn't draw it."  
  
CJ glanced up at Cathy and returned her smile. "It's wonderful, Sweetheart.   
I'm going to put this somewhere very special."  
  
"On the fridge?" Becca tilted her head back, her expression full of hope.  
  
"I think the fridge is the perfect spot. And I've got something for you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
CJ shifted and pulled a card out of her jeans pocket. "Your Uncle Danny   
told me that your mommy has email. This card has my name and my   
email address at the White House." She pointed to the appropriate lines.   
"So when you've got important news you can tell me."  
  
"But I can't write."  
  
"Your daddy or I will type what you want to say," Cathy reassured her.  
  
"I need you to tell me when your baby brother or sister is born."  
  
"I can do that." Becca held the card to her chest and grinned. "Will   
you visit me?"  
  
CJ hesitated, unsure how to answer. "I don't know, Becca. I--"  
  
Cathy stepped in. "CJ's very busy working for the President. She doesn't   
have much time to visit people. But email is like visiting."  
  
The explanation was enough. "Okay."  
  
Danny coughed from the doorway.  
  
After a final neck-breaking hug from Becca, CJ stood and embraced Cathy.   
"Look after yourself."  
  
Cathy clasped her hand and said quietly, "Thank you for being here for   
him."  
  
Not trusting her voice, CJ nodded before walking over to Danny and   
out the front door.  
  
They walked to the car in silence.  
  
"So," Danny started after placing her bag in the car.   
  
Neither knew what to do, say, or where to look.  
  
She kicked a small stone into the gutter. "Yeah."  
  
"Call me so I know you got home safe."  
  
CJ nodded. "And if you come back before next weekend, my baby blue   
Mustang needs an oil change."  
  
"I can do that." He forced a grin. "Will her owner need another tune-up?"  
  
"Danny. I--we..." She bit her lip.  
  
"Yeah," he replied with disappointed acceptance. "I know."  
  
"I'm sorry. We shouldn't--I--"  
  
He placed his fingers on her lips. "Stop. You being here means so much   
to me. Thank you." He drew her into a hug.  
  
She was too close to tears to allow herself to relax. Hugging him back   
for a brief moment, she kissed him on the cheek before pulling away. "I   
have to go."  
  
"Wait." Danny grabbed her and kissed her on the lips.   
  
She gave in, deepening their connection, feeling moisture on his cheeks.  
  
He rested his forehead against hers. "You'd better go."  
  
"Yeah." She didn't look at him as they parted and she didn't look back as   
she drove away.   
  



End file.
